Moon Princess
by moonpower02
Summary: After what happened in his sixth year, Harry finds help from an ancient soul. Together, Harry and his friends race to solve the mystery of the ancient tablet and who the moon princess is.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone, this is another Luna/Harry story. It takes places after book six. I hope you all enjoy it. **_**Please Review! —Black Rose**_

Moon Princess

**By**

**Black Rose**

Chapter One: Darkness Rose 

**A young man about to turn seventeen was standing in the back garden. He was watching a beautiful sunset. His emerald eyes watched the play of different colors in the sky. It reminded him of Fawkes, Dumbledore's Phoenix. He then glanced around the garden that he had completed over the years. The next thing he saw a flash over to his right. He drew his wand and pointed at whatever had just appeared next to him. It was Fawkes, flying around him. Lowering his wand, Harry put his arm out for Fawkes to land on. As soon as he landed on his arm, Harry started to pet him.**

"**What are you doing here Fawkes?"**

**The attractive bird sang a sad but thoughtful song. It wasn't until Fawkes sang a beautiful song and flash Harry and himself to some places. As soon as they reappeared Harry knew where he was. He stared at the phoenix with scared eyes.**

"**Why did you being me here? This is the last place I wanted to be," he said with a little anger in his voice.**

**The phoenix flew over to the white grave of his late Headmaster, landed on it with care. Harry glanced around the ground, and saw that it was night here. The stars and moon shone in the dark sky. Harry sighed and walked over to the grave, and around in it. He stopped in front of the phoenix and saw that it was watching him. Harry finally sat down on the cold grass and just watched the bird stare right back at him.**

**After some time, he sighed again.**

"**Fawkes, why did you bring me here?"**

The phoenix stepped forward and started to sing. As Harry listened to the song he felt something in him, like someone was watching him. He stood up and glanced around. He didn't see anyone. He turned back to the bird and saw something. The tomb started to glow, and it wasn't long before it shone so brightly that he had to cover his eyes. When the brightness died down, Harry reopened his eyes and saw that he was no longer on the grounds, but was in what appeared to be a throne room. There were two thrones, and what looked to be eight different chairs in a half circle. As he kept gazing around, he saw a banner with a crescent moon with a black rose that went though it, that was above the two thrones. He then saw a flash and Fawkes was sitting on one of the thrones.

"Fawkes, what is this place?" he asked, not knowing what was going on.

"It seems that Fawkes wishes to help you, Harry" said a very wise voice that he knew very well.

Harry very slowly turned around to see his Headmaster walking up to him with a smile on his face. He was wearing bright sky blue robes.

"But you're dead?" Harry said with some worry in his voice.

"Yes, Harry I'm dead," the headmaster told him, still smiling.

Harry didn't know what do, say, or feel for that matter.

Albus had an idea of what was going though the young man's head.

"Harry, think it be best that we sat down," he said while walking over to one of the seats that were near the two thrones.

The emerald-eyed boy walked over and sat down on the other side of him.

"Harry, what happened to me wasn't your fault. I have lived a very long, full life and I couldn't be happier."

Harry glanced over at him; he had tears in his eyes.

"Why, Professor?" he asked with so much sadness in his voice, "I could have helped you."

Dumbledore smiled a little at the young man.

"At the time I was afraid, Harry, that we both would lose our lives. And I knew that you needed to live."

"Why is everyone that I care about dying in front of me?"

"I believe that it is because we love you, and seeing you grow up would make us happier."

Harry shook his head, and glanced around the room again.

"I don't know what to do, Professor, I just don't know if I can do this without you."

"Harry, I have faith in you, and in your five friends who stay with you."

"I don't want to see anyone else get killed because they are around me."

"I have a feeling, Harry, that it wouldn't matter if they were your friends or not—they would get hurt anyway."

"I don't even know how to stop Voldemort, and what do to help myself."

Dumbledore smiled like he used to and stood up.

"I believe that is why Fawkes has brought you here," he said with a knowing voice.

"Where are we Professor? I feel like we're in the great hall at Hogwarts."

"Excellent, Harry that is just where we are."

"But how, I mean, it looks like some kind of meeting hall."

"Yes, but if you moved just a couple of things around it would just be like the great hall."

Harry looked around again and could tell what his Professor was talking about.

He looked back to his Headmaster with a small smile on his face.

"You see, Harry, Fawkes has lived many lifetimes, and has seen much. I believe that he wished to give you a gift that will help you," he said, pointing at the Phoenix on the throne that was glowing with tears falling on the throne. As Harry and Dumbledore watched, a small black glass-like rose without its stem landed next what appeared to be a tablet with writing on it. The two walked up to the throne as Fawkes flew around.

Harry picked up the small rose. As he did, it started to glow and finally lifted into the air. Harry backed up, not knowing what to do, until he heard a strong and wise voice all around him.

"I'm known as the Darkness Rose. Should you will it, I will assist you in your life, but in return you must only love the Moon Princess."

Harry didn't understand any of this, so he turned to his headmaster for some help.

Dumbledore smiled at him, and just looked at him as if he was thinking of something that was funny.

"Professor, what is going on here?"

"Harry, I suppose that what the Darkness Rose will help you, if you have faith in yourself and in what Fawkes as given you."

"But why me?"

"I have a feeling that Fawkes has seen something in you that makes him believe you to be worthy of this gift," explained the headmaster as he watched his phoenix land on Harry's shoulder and nod his head as to say that it was true.

Harry nodded and stepped forward so that he was in front of the glowing rose.

"Before I decided to accept your help, I need to know, why are you doing this?"

The Darkness Rose started to glow, and a black shadow like a body rose from its shadow. It had what looked like knight armor, and a flowing cap, to his left stood a shadow-like horse. Its eyes were white as crystal.

"Because I feel that with you I will be able to set things right."

"Set what things right?"

The shadow knight flew over in front of Harry. It glanced up and down and then stood there. After some time, it soared back next to the Darkness Rose.

"I don't remember—all I remember is that I have to love only the moon princess."

Harry just thought this over, he had no idea what to do, but it felt like it would help both of them, if they worked together. Glancing up at the phoenix on his shoulder, he raised his hand up to pet him. He then looked back at the shadow.

"I accept your terms," Harry told him with a very strong voice, even if he didn't feel that strong inside.

The shadow knight and the darkness rose moved in front of him. The knight bowed to him.

"I thank you, Harry, and promise that I will help you in every way I can, but before I enter into your body, you need to understand that you will be in a lot of pain, which will last about 24 hours, and that you will need a place to stay that will not stop the transfer."

Harry closed his eyes, and thought about places.

"Harry, might I suggest that it would be best that you stay with someone that wouldn't care what is going on and would let it happen?" asked the headmaster.

"Well, that would mean the Weasleys are out—if they saw me in that much pain, they would panic. I would say Hermione, but again she'd panic, though not as much as the Weasleys. Then there is Neville, but I have no idea where he lives or how he would react to this. Then we have Luna, and that I can stay there, although I have no idea what she would do, but I believe she would be the best because she wouldn't tell anyone that I'm there," he told himself, with everyone listening to his ideas.

"Then Miss Lovegood?" asked his Professor.

Harry thought about it and smiled a little. Yes, he would choose Luna because he had a feeling that she would understand what was going on—at least to some level—where as the others would panic, which he didn't need right now.

"Yes, Luna Lovegood. Fawkes, when the time comes, please take me to Luna," Harry requested.

Fawkes just sang Harry a song. Harry smiled at the firebird. He then turned to the crystal rose and waited to what was going to happen.

"Before you start Harry, I have one last task that I would like to do before you leave and I can rest," said the headmaster as he walked over to the throne and picked up the tablet. He then walked over to Harry and handed it to him, saying, "This tablet will help you understand how to stop Tom."

Harry gazed at it, but couldn't make heads or tails of it.

"I can't read it, Professor," he said, but when he looked up his headmaster was gone.

"_Goodbye Harry, and good luck,"_ he heard his headmaster's voice in his mind.

Tears fell from his eyes as he nodded to himself.

"I'm ready, Darkness Rose," he told him with a sad but understanding voice.

"Very well, let us begin," it replied.

The shadow Knight disappeared, and the rose soared right into him. Harry looked down at himself, but didn't feel anything. He gazed around, trying to figure out what had just happened. Then it hit him. It was as if he was on fire, and couldn't cool down, every part of him hurt like hell. It wasn't long before he coughed up blood and he fell over. He was screaming, but nothing was coming out of his mouth. He hit the floor with a thud and rounded over onto his side.

Fawkes slowly flew down to him, grabbed him, and fire-flashed him to the one person Harry hoped would understand why he was like this.

Luna was watching the full moon out her bedroom window. This was one of the things she loved to do. She could remember when she and her mother would watch the stars and the moon before she died. She thought back to last year and what had happened; she and Harry's other friends had fought against Death Eaters, but this time in Hogwarts. She smiled a little, remembering how Harry had asked her if she wanted to go with him to the party. She kept watching the stars, in hopes that she would see a falling one. A fire-like flash appeared in her room. She turned her head and saw a beautiful bird with someone who looked to be in a lot of pain. She slowly recognized who it was—it was the person she was just thinking about.

"Harry?" she asked in her dreamy voice.

When she walked over to him and saw blood, her eyes got the scared look in them like right after you saw someone die.

"Harry!" she screamed.

She quickly looked over him to make sure that he wasn't hurt anywhere else. She then looked at the bird, and smiled a little. Her silver eyes started to change a little to ghost-like white.

"Hello, Fawkes. I take it that I need to help Harry, until whatever is happening to him is over?"

The firebird just nodded his head and sang a happy but not happy song.

Luna, gazed over Harry, and smiled a little.

"I will always be with you, Harry," she said in her dreamiest voice, and used her wand so she could put him in the smaller bed next to hers. As soon as she put him down in the bed, a dark mist started to cover him and the bed. Luna smiled sadly.

I wish there was more I could do for you Harry, you have been so kind to me."

She then got into her bed, and just watched him try to scream from all the pain that was going through him.

"_I wish there was more I could do to help you Harry,"_ she thought to herself.

What she didn't know was that two falling stars went across the night sky.

_**A/N- I hope you like this chapter; I hope to have the next chapter up soon. Please Review! And tell me what you like, and what you don't.—Black Rose**_


	2. White Rose Lost

**A/N- Hello everyone, here is the next chapter. Please tell me what you think of the story. I had fun writing this chapter, enjoy!- Black Rose**

**Moon Princess**

**By**

**Black Rose**

**Chapter Two: White Rose Lost**

It was past midnight at the Burrow. Hermione was watching a storm approaching. She could see the lightning flashing in the far-off distance. She turned to the other girl, who was sleeping in the next bed to hers. Ginny was sleeping like an angel. She was perhaps dreaming of Harry. With a sigh Hermione glanced back outside. She felt like something wasn't right. She thought about how much work they needed to do if they were going to stop Voldemort. Unable to shake the feeling that something was amiss, Hermione sighed again and got out of bed. She pulled on a robe and quietly left the room, careful to not wake the sleeping girl.

As she walked down the stairs, she saw the one teacher that did any good at Hogwarts, Professor Remus Lupin. He appeared to be very worried and upset about something. He was sitting on one of the chairs, gazing into the dying fire. Hermione slowly made her way over to him. The first thing that she saw was that he was crying.

"Professor?" she asked in a very small tone that only he would hear.

He slowly turned his head to her, and smiled a little.

"Hermione, what are you doing up at this hour?" he asked with a very upset tone.

Hermione glanced into his eyes, and from the look that she saw she could tell that something was very wrong.

"I couldn't sleep; Professor what has happened?"

Remus smiled a little more at her, and asked her to sit down. She did and waited for him to say something.

"Hermione, Harry has gone missing."

The terror that came to Hermione's eyes was immense. She covered her mouth with her hands. After some time she removed them.

"Do you know where he is, or if he is alright, do you have people looking for him?" she asked all at once.

Moony became more miserable than he had been. He mournfully shook his head.

"All I know is that Fawkes transported him somewhere, but other than that I don't have a clue," he said with a cheerless voice.

"It's alright Professor, we all know that Fawkes would never take Harry anywhere that was dangerous, but I believe it would be best that we still tried to find him, just in case," she advised him with some sadness and worry in her voice.

"You're right, Hermione, sometimes it's hard to think right when you're upset," replied Moony with some color coming back to his face.

He stood and offered his hand to her, helping her up. "I believe that it would be best if I look into some of the places where that firebird might have taken him. You know, like Hogwarts and any other places that I can think of. While I'm doing that, you could check with all his friends and see if they have seen him, alright?" he asked as he continued to try to think of places to search for any sign of Fawkes or Harry.

The brown haired woman was smiling just a little. It was a plan and she liked it, and she was also grateful that he wasn't pushing her away; he was letting her help in the search for her best friend. She slowly walked up to him and hugged him. To say that Moony was a little shocked by this would be an understatement. He slowly returned her hug and then let go.

With a sad smile he turned from Hermione and walked out the front door; he was determined to find his student—even if it killed him. As the front door closed Hermione fell to the floor and started to cry very softly. After awhile she stopped and knew that this wasn't going to help her find Harry. With renewed determination to take action, she impatiently wiped the tears from her eyes, picked herself up, and started walking back upstairs. She would write to all her friends that she knew that Harry was closest to; she thanked the Lord that was only two, Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom. They were the only ones that were close to Harry, other than Ron, herself, and of course Ginny too. She would tell the two Weasleys in the morning. She opened the door quietly, and silently closed it behind her. Picking up some parchment and a quill she sat down and began to write to her other friends. She started with Neville, and then Luna. She thought that it would be more likely that Harry would have gone to Neville than to Luna, but then again…

She sighed and continued to write. Before she rolled up the parchment, she added some spells so no one could read them other than Neville and Luna. She then watched as the owl flew away and hoped that at least one of them had seen her best friend. Knowing that there wasn't anything else she could do, she settled down in her bed and fell asleep hoping that she would hear from them soon. As she closed her eyes, she could hear that the rain had started to fall.

Remus was walking down the road away from the Burrow as the rain started falling. He was still thinking about places that the phoenix might have taken Harry. He decided he would start by trying Hogwarts, then Grimmauld Place, and then any other place that he could think of. He Disapparated and reappeared at the gates of Hogwarts. He started to pace up the path until he saw the white tomb of the late Head Master. He slowly turned away from the path and up the new one. As he got to the front of the grave he smiled sadly and tried to decide what would be the right think to say.

"Albus, I don't know what to say. I trying the best that I can, I was watching Harry at his house, and then, out of nowhere, your phoenix took him somewhere," he told the grave while moving his hand over the freezing stone that held its name. He closed his eyes which were now shedding tears. He bent his head a little and then it hit him; there was a scent of Harry around the grave. Remus' head shot up and he quickly glanced around the grave but he couldn't see Harry anywhere. As he moved to the side to the grave, Remus saw what looked like a body print in the wet grass. For the size of it, it could have been Harry's body, but the wet grass was making the scent too faint to tell if it had been him or not. Remus smiled a little at this; at least he was getting somewhat close to find out where his emerald-eyed student was.

After looking around the grounds and in the school there was no sign of him anywhere, or any scent of him either. As Remus walked around the grounds one more time, he became a little upset, but he clung to the fact that at least he knew that Harry had been there. He then walked off the school grounds and passed the gate and with a pop he Disapparated to the next place where he hoped to find Harry. As he Apparated in Grimmauld Place he saw that there was a light on in the living room. He had hope in his eyes, as he walked in, but it disappeared just as quickly as it had appeared. It was the one person that he hoped he wouldn't run into, a young woman with now long pink hair. She was wearing a sleeveless shirt that was black with a matching skirt that was long, even for her. She appeared to be reading a book. He smiled a little, but knew that he had to find Harry above all things. He tried to pass by her, without her knowing. He walked up the stairs and sighed in relief as she didn't address him, but he felt a twinge of guilt for not talking to her. He pushed the feeling aside and started to look around for Harry. After about an hour or so he had still not discovered where his student was. He slowly walked down the stairs again and found that Tonks had not moved from what he could tell. He thought it would be best if he at least asked her if she had seen Harry, but before he could say anything she got up and looked right at him with anger in her eyes, but what looked like worry as well.

"What are you looking for, Remus, because it's not me!" she demanded with a little more rage in her voice.

He glanced at her and sighed. He slowly put his hands in his pockets.

"Harry has gone missing, Fawkes took him somewhere," he told her with sadness in his voice which she could tell was from more than because Harry was missing.

She groaned a little and stared at him with helplessness.

"Have you been to his friends' houses, to see if he's there?" she asked walking over to him. He told her that Hermione was taking care of that, and that he was looking into other places that he may have gone. She nodded; picked up her coat, walked to the door, stopped to look at him.

"Are you coming?" she asked him with a sad smile.

"Where? I already check Hogwarts…" he told her.

"You found his scent there, didn't you?" she asked him, already knowing the answer because he had that surprised look on his face. She giggled a little.

"Come on Wolf, let's go back to the scent," she told him with an all-knowing look; it looked a lot like Hermione when she knew something in class.

"Why?" it was a simple question but held a lot of mass behind it.

"I'm an Auror, I may see something that you missed—and don't think you can keep me from helping you find him," she said with a fury behind her voice that wasn't to be questioned.

Moony just smiled a little at that, and nodded. In a small way he was a little pleased that she was helping. The two then Disapparated back to Hogwarts. It was still raining when they got up the grave. Tonks went into her Auror mood, and just kept slowly circling around it. After a little while she stopped and then started moving around again. It took a little over an hour before she stopped all together; for Remus this was one of those hours that seem to take a lifetime.

"_She appears to know what she is doing, and I most say that her backside…What am I thinking stop that kind of thought," _he thought to himself.

He shook his head, and waited to her to speak. She just stared at him funny, before she started to speak.

"From what I can tell, Harry was here for sometime, and that Fawkes was with him," she told him.

"I knew he'd been here, but I couldn't really tell how long," Moony told her like it wasn't known to him.

His pink haired friend just smiled at him. She then moved to the side of the grave that Harry had fallen on. She bent down and pointed to something on the grave.

"This mark came from a phoenix, and also it's still a little hot from when it fire-flashed," she told him in the most Hermione-like way.

Moony just nodded, but couldn't for the life of him see where this was going.

Tonks saw that he was getting a confused, and she smiled a little.

"It means that Fawkes just flashed him somewhere else, and, if I was a betting girl, I would say it wasn't much more than three to four hours ago, because it's still a little hot."

To say that Remus was surprised by this would be an understatement. But that still didn't tell him where Harry was.

"Alright, but where is he now?" he asked with some hope in his eyes.

She smiled at him, and then pointed to the ground.

"The body print, or what's left of it, is in a way that shows he's in a lot pain," she told him then thought about it.

"If he is in pain, I would believe that Fawkes took him somewhere that he could get better without many people around, or to someone he could trust," she said while walking over to him and standing next to him.

"So…?" he asked her.

"Well Wolf, I would say the best thing for us to do is get a little bit of sleep, and then see if Hermione has found anything," she told him and started to walk to the gates.

Remus just watched her a little bit before strolling up to her and joining her to return to Grimmauld Place to get some sleep.

During the night the rain had come and gone. It was about midmorning when an owl came to Neville. The brown haired boy sat up in his room, looking at a letter from Hermione. He read over and over again.

_Dear Neville,_

_How are you doing? I know that it may seem strange to be hearing from me, but what I'm about to tell you is very important. Harry is missing, Professor Lupin was watching Harry at his house when Fawkes took him somewhere, and we don't know where. If you have seen Harry or if he is with you, please send a note back or come over to the Burrow. Thanks again for your help and understanding._

_Your Friend,_

_Hermione Granger_

Neville thought about it for sometime. He had not seen or heard from Harry at all, and it didn't help that he was starting to get worried for his friend. He had made up his mind in his fifth year that he was going to help Harry anyway he could and if it meant that he had to die doing it, he would. He got up and got ready to go. After about an hour he was dressed and ready to go. He stopped at his front door and smiled a little and then walked out of his house to find his good friend Luna. He had a feeling that they were going to need her to find Harry. As he walked down the path to the front gate, he thought about how in the last two years they had somewhat become a six-fighter team. Even if he, Ginny, and Luna were a little lost at times, like they were missing something, they followed Harry without question. Now he felt like he would get his answer and then some, but whatever they were he would stay at Harry's side all the way. As he made his way to Luna's house, Neville had a look in his eyes that held power and happiness. He then Disapparated and reappeared in front of Luna's house and he could tell he was at the right place just from the look of it. It just stood out, well, a little. He walked up to the front door and knocked on it very loudly and waited. As he waited he saw a white snowy owl fly to the top window. He watched it for sometime as it was trying to find its way in.

"_Doesn't that look a lot like Hedwig?"_ he thought to himself. It wasn't until Hedwig saw him and flew down to him that he could tell for sure that it was her. The brown haired boy held his arm out for her. She landed with grace and looked up at him. He slowly started to pet her. She hooted happy. He watched the owl for sometime, and then glanced up at the house again.

"Is Harry here?" he asked aloud.

The owl jumped up and down and nodded its head rapidly.

Neville couldn't believe what he was about to say but did anyway.

"Hedwig, is Harry in Luna's house?"

The owl flew up to the window and started to peck at the window, but no one answered. After a little while she stopped and flew back to Neville.

"Who are you and what do you want?" demanded a dangerous voice that Neville knew very well, or somewhat well, considering it sounded very different than usual.

"Luna?" he asked slowly turning around and seeing Luna standing with her wand pointed at him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked without lowering her wand, which she held as if she was ready to kill if need be.

Neville was very shocked by the way Luna was acting. Her eyes looked crystal white, and then they were back to their silver color. He then saw that in her other hand she was holding a letter from Hermione. He smiled a little and knew that she didn't know that Harry was missing and that she just got it.

"Luna, it's me Neville, as to why I'm here, I got a letter from Hermione telling me that Harry is missing and I thought that you would like to help, since he is your friend," he told her while keeping Hedwig on his arm, so Luna would see the animal.

"So, that's what she wrote," she said in her dream-like voice. She watched Neville for sometime, and then came up with an idea. She glanced up at her bedroom window and knew that Harry still needed more time. She turned back to Neville and smiled sadly at him.

"Neville, Harry is in a lot of pain right now. I don't know what is going on, but if you must know he is with me," she told him lowering her wand and then putting it behind her ear.

Neville watched her for awhile and saw something was not right with this. So he was going to ask.

"Luna, can you tell me what happened to him, and why you haven't told anyone about this?" he asked not knowing if it was a great idea or not.

Luna glanced back at her bedroom window. She then turned around and stared out into the open field.

She spoke very softly, "I don't know what is wrong with him, he keeps trying to scream, but nothing comes out and as for why I haven't told anyone, it's because Fawkes told me that it would be best if no one knew he was here until it was done."

She then turned back to him and had tears in her eyes. Neville didn't understand, but let Harry's owl go and hugged Luna very softly. He then moved away from her.

"Could I at least see him? And don't worry—I won't try to stop what is happening to him. If Fawkes told you to let him be, then I will do the same," he said with trust and somewhat understanding in his voice.

Luna nodded and showed him in. The two didn't say anything but walked up the stairs and entered her room. Luna moved to the side to let Neville in. When he walked in he couldn't believe his eyes. There, in a black mist, was Harry coughing up blood and screaming. Neville started to move a little closer, but Luna got in his way and shook her head. He nodded, and watched as Luna walked over to her bed, opened the letter, read it and then put it on her nightstand. She smiled at him in her dreamy way. Neville smiled a little and then gazed back at his friend who was in pain.

"_Why would Harry go to Luna and not to Ginny?" _ he asked himself. Then he heard something pecking at the window. Both Neville and Luna turned to see a very unhappy Hedwig. Luna walked over to her window, opened it for her and then closed the window again. It was getting close to lunchtime now, and they just keep watching him. It wasn't until they heard some voices outside.

Ginny woke up with a smile on her face, she turned over and gazed over to her other girl best friend and saw that she was already up. She looked outside and saw that it had rained during the night; she could smell it from her open window. She put on her robe, took a shower, and got ready for the day. As she was doing this, her brother Ron was in the kitchen eating like a Chocobo. His girl best friend Hermione was playing with her food. She didn't seem like herself. Ron put down his food and looked at her. She seemed to be spacing out, and for Hermione that was a bad sign.

"Hermione, are you alright?" he asked her with some worry.

When he didn't get answer he got up and walked over to her and bent down next to her.

"Are you alright?" he asked again this time put his hand onto hers. That seemed to do the trick. She turned her head to him and started to cry a little. This was bad if it got her crying; there were only three things that made Hermione cry in Ron's book: if Harry or himself were in danger, if her family was in danger, or if someone took away her books.

He pulled her into a hug and just held her. He had no idea what he was doing, but it looked like the best thing to do. After some time she stopped crying and thank him.

He gazed into her eyes, and asked as slowly and nicely as he could,

"Hermione, can you please tell me why you're upset?"

Hermione nodded and told him about what happened to Harry and that she had written to Neville and Luna to see if they had seen or heard from him. He hugged her again, this time with the understanding of why she was upset.

The kitchen door opened and Ginny walked in and found them hugging. She smiled at the sight, and made herself some food. As she sat down, the two moved apart. When she got a look at Hermione's face she knew something was very wrong.

"Hermione, are you alright?" she asked with worry for her friend.

She saw Hermione glance over at Ron, who was sitting back down. He just nodded his head and began to eat but much more slowly. Hermione turned to face Ginny and smiled sadly.

"Ginny, last night Harry disappeared with Fawkes, and no one knows where he is," she told her as calmly as she could.

Both Hermione and Ron just watched Ginny for sometime; she didn't say anything. She gazed back and forth from one to the other.

"What?" she yelled with worry and anger in her voice.

Hermione and Ron told her everything they knew; well it was more Hermione than Ron.

Ginny just nodded and then thought about something.

"Hermione, why don't we just go over to Luna's and ask her—she lives just over on the side of the village."

Hermione nodded and looked at Ron, who nodded as well. So the three ate their food and got ready to go. They left a note for the family and then started to walk to Luna's house. It took about ten minutes to get there. As they started to walk up the path to her house they saw a white snowy owl fly into the window.

"Hermione, was it me or did the owl look like Hedwig?" Ron asked her.

"I don't Knew Ron, it could be," she answered him.

I have a good question, why would Harry go to Luna's house?" asked Ron who was just thinking aloud. They walked up to the door and knocked on it the same way the Neville did and the door opened.

In the doorway was Luna and, to their surprise, Neville. What surprised them the most was the icy look in Luna's eyes. When they turned to Neville he looked uneasy, and backed up a little.

Hermione thought this was not like the Luna she knew and it scared her.

"Hello, Luna—and you too Neville—we were hoping that you guys may have seen Harry or heard from him?" asked Ginny was just watching with a very worried but confused face.

Luna turned to Neville and told him to tell them with a coldness that made shivers go down their backs, and if anyone was looking they would have seen that her eyes became crystal white again. Neville nodded and turned to his friends.

"Yes, we have seen Harry, and right now isn't the best time to see him," he told them with an understanding and power that he didn't know he had.

"Harry is with you? Is he alright?" asked Ron with some understanding but still wanting to know what was going on.

Ginny, on the other hand, was getting very angry and she stepped up to Neville, and stared right into his eyes.

"Harry is in there, isn't he?" she asked with annoyance in her voice.

She got her answer without him saying anything. She then glanced at Luna and saw that she was just watching them. Ginny couldn't read her face, but then again, she could never read Luna that well.

"Luna, could we please see Harry?" she asked, trying to be calm about asking her.

"NO," was all that Luna said.

"Why not? He's our friend too!" yelled Hermione who stepped up to Luna now and was getting very upset with this whole thing.

Neville could tell this was going to get out of hand soon, so he thought it best that he talk to Ron one-on-one to make things easier. He then slowly moved over beside to Ron.

"Ron, could I have a word?" he asked with a low voice.

Ron just nodded and the two walked over to the side of the house, leaving Luna in front of the door between two young ladies who were clearly getting very upset.

As the two got away from the girls, Ron turned to Neville and asked him what was going on. Neville told him that he had been there for over four hours and that he had seen Harry, who wasn't doing too well. He also told him what Luna had told him. After he was done he glanced back at the girls, who looked like they were going to start yelling or fighting soon. He then turned back to Ron and saw he was thinking about things.

"Ron, I told myself, after my fifth year that I would do everything in my power to help Harry. I also must have faith in what Luna said and believe it to be true, because if we can't trust each other, then who can we trust?"

Ron just looked at him with a shocked face, and then it turned into a little smile.

"Neville, I must say that I'm very glad to have you as a friend, and even if I have my doubts about Luna and in her way of thinking, I do trust you, and we'll let it go for now," he told him with some understanding, and then the two shook hands.

Neville smiled and hoped that Luna was doing just as well as he was, but he had a feeling that she wasn't. He was right; when the boys turned back to the girls, they saw that the girls had their wands pointing at each other. Hermione and Ginny had their wands pointed at Luna, and Luna had hers pointed in between them. Ron was about to go over and stop them, but Neville put his hand on his shoulder and shook his head. Ron just sighed and knew it was dumb to try and stop them, so he and Neville just watched and hoped for the best.

"I'm telling you Luna—move out, or I'm going to make you!" screamed Ginny moving her wand in a move that Luna already knew.

"Sorry, but I can't let you stop what is happening to him," she said in a very chilly voice.

"_Bogies!"_ Ginny yelled and sent the first spell.

Hermione was next sending an Expelliarmus at Luna. It was a shock to see Luna cast a Protego spell to block Ginny's spell and use her hand to knock away Hermione's. Before the two could fire at her again she strolled quickly between them and hit them as hard as she could, knocking Hermione down. Ginny just shook it off and cast a Stupefy at Luna, but was blocked by a shield charm. Luna just moved to the right to get out of the way of Ginny's next spell and also was missed by Hermione's spell, which flew past her head. She sent a spell at Hermione, and used her body to turn like she was dancing in order to move out of the way of Ginny's spell. The three kept this up with no one ever giving in. Ron and Neville were very surprised about what they were seeing.

They were ever more surprised by the way that Luna was dueling two people at the same time. It was a sight to see, but they could tell that even if one got hit by a spell they weren't going to stop. Ron turned to Neville, "Nev, did you knew they could fight like this?"

Neville glanced over at him and shook his head, and then turned back to the fight. Ron too turned back to the fight. It looked like Ginny was bleeding from her left upper arm and Hermione appeared to be bleeding from an open cut on her side. Luna looked to be in the worst shape; her right hand was cut open and she was bleeding from the forehead and had cuts everywhere. Well, from the looks of it they all had cuts everywhere. They didn't know how long the girls would keep fighting and didn't know when it would stop. Then it happened—a white flash appeared in front of Ron and shocked he just held his hands out to take the creature. After the creature was in his hand, there was another flash of white light and it was gone. The two men glanced at the creature in Ron's hands, and then started to look around for the person that gave him the creature.

It wasn't until they turned back to the fight that they saw something that shocked them even more.

(A/N- This next part is from Luna's point of view)

She didn't knew how long she could keep this up, she knew that her body was killing her and from the looks of her other friends they weren't doing well either, but she knew that she had to keep going or Harry wouldn't have the time to he needed. For the life of her she couldn't tell why she was doing this, and what she was feeling. All she knew was that she needed to be there for Harry in any way she could. She saw Hermione send a spell at her, just as Ginny moved closer to her to send another spell. She knew that there wasn't any time left to cast a shield charm and get out of the way of Ginny's spell. She knew that time was about up for her; she tried with everything she had. Suddenly she felt two strong arms lift her up and turn her around. She felt safe in these arms; it wasn't until she saw who was holding her that she became very shocked. He appeared to have gone though hell and back two times over. He looked down at me, and smiled a little.

"Are you alright, Luna?" he asked worry and care.

She didn't even have time to answer him, because he turned to the other girls and told them to please stop fighting. He then slowly put her down as he glanced around at everyone with love and care. He then closed his eyes and fell to the ground, unconscious.

_**A/N- Well what do you think of Chapter two? I hope to have the next chapter up soon, If you have time Review and tell me what you thought. Thanks to others that are. –Black Rose**_


	3. New Powers

**Moon Princess**

**By**

**Black Rose**

**Chapter Three: New Powers**

The colors of the setting sun were playing off the field of grass. Five friends that went to the same school just stood in front of Luna's house watching a good friend of theirs on the ground. A red haired young woman quickly ran over to him.

"Harry!" she yelled and bent down. She'd bent down to lay his head on her lap, but as soon as she touched him, she got shocked very powerfully.

"AAhh!" she screamed and backed away from him, waving her hands to try to get the feeling back.

"What _was_ that?" she asked looking at her ex-boyfriend's body.

Ron and Neville quietly walked up to them. Ron was still holding onto the creature that Harry had given him.

"Is he alright?" asked Hermione, stepping closer to his unconscious body.

"I think so, he's breathing, so yeah, I think he's alright," stated Neville studying his friend's body. He then glanced at Luna and saw her to be in a little bit of shock. He walked over to her. All three girls were still bleeding. He slowly put his hand on her shoulder.

"Luna?" he asked.

She slowly turned her head to him. She looked like hell, but from the way that Harry looked, she didn't look that bad.

"Yeah, I'm alright, nothing a little sleep wouldn't cure," she told him. He nodded.

"What happened to him?" Neville asked out loud, not to anyone really.

No one said anything. All of them were a little confused on what had happened to him, and why. Hermione glanced at Ron and saw that he was holding something white.

"Ron, what do you have in your arms?" she asked, walking over to him and glancing down. Her mouth opened but nothing came out. She tried but still nothing.

"What is it, Hermione?" asked Ginny from the ground just a little ways from Harry. It was about as close as she could get without getting shocked and it wasn't making her very happy.

"It-It's Hedwig…" she stated with a small voice.

"_What?_" they all asked, except Ron, who was just holding the little thing with all the care he could. Hermione saw what looked to be a father looking at his child. She smiled at that, but was still worried. Why, in a way, did Harry's owl look like Harry? She had parts of her body that looked to be burned, and a wing appeared to be broken, and she seemed to having a hard time breathing.

"Well, I don't know what's going on, or what happened to them, but I think it would be best that we get them inside," stated Neville in a way that wasn't to be questioned.

Everyone but Luna looked at him with shock. Luna gave him a small smile. It appeared that Neville was going to take over as leader until Harry woke up. The brown haired young man walked over to his leader's body and slowly started to pick him up, but found that he, too, was being shocked. He bit his tongue from screaming, and slowly started back towards the house with the others right behind him. When they got in and he'd placed Harry down on a couch—what he hoped was a couch—he then turned to everyone and started to give orders.

"Luna, could you please show Ron a place where he could put Hedwig, and then clean yourself up, and the same goes for you two," he said, pointing to Hermione and Ginny. They just nodded, not in the mood to yell at him for giving them orders. As the four left to do what they were told, Neville just glanced at Harry and saw what looked to be a smile, but shrugged and then sat down in a chair next to a window with his wand out. He didn't like this at all, if anyone found out what kind of state Harry was in right now and attacked, it wouldn't be good.

After awhile Ron came back holding a basket with the snowy white owl in it. He placed it on the small table next to the couch. He then sat down in one of the chairs. A little while later the girls came back and looked a little better. They sat around, not saying much. Hermione was watching everyone trying to figure out what was going on. Ginny was still a little upset. Ron just had his eyes closed, and Neville, well he looked like he was waiting for something to happen.

"Luna, do you know how Harry got this way?" asked Hermione, feeling like she needed to start something or she was going to go mad.

Luna just shook her head, and told them that Fawkes brought him to her. Ginny, Ron, and Hermione didn't understand why—if Harry was in pain, why didn't the phoenix bring him to them? Neville, on the other hand, thought about something. He glanced at Luna and saw her just watching Harry from across the room in one of her chairs. He glanced around a little; Ron and Hermione seemed to be taking this pretty hard, but what got him was Ginny, who just seemed to be upset with the Boy Who Lived, but also worried. He shrugged.

"_This will be one long night,"_ he thought.

"Luna, would it be alright if we stayed the night?" he asked her. It was her house after all; if she told them to leave they would have to do it, but full knowing that she would have one hell of a fight with the other three. Neville knew that Harry would be safe with her, and he trusted her. This didn't mean that he didn't trust the others—he just had a feeling that Harry chose Luna for this task, and even if he, himself, didn't understand, he would let Harry deal with it.

As for Luna, was in her own thoughts; she was very tried right now and wasn't in any mood to fight them, so she just nodded and told them that she would get some blankets and pillows. Hermione told her that she would help. The two walked upstairs to the narrow hallway. Luna opened a small closet, and started to move things around. As she was doing this, Hermione was just glancing around a little. Then something caught her eye. There, lying on the floor next to the window was a flat stone tablet.

"Luna, what is that?" she asked, pointing into her room.

Luna popped her head out of the closet and saw the brown haired friend pointing to her room.

"That's where I sleep," she replied, going back to get the items that she needed for her friends, even if she was just fighting them.

Hermione shook her head.

"No, Luna, what is that on the floor of your room?" she asked walking over to it and picking up. She felt the blonde next to her. She then turned to blonde, showed it to her. In her hand was the same tablet that was given to Harry.

"Is this yours?" the brown haired young woman asked.

The blonde just looked at it and shook her head.

"_Did Harry have this with him last night?" _Luna asked herself.

"I think it may be Harry's…" she said out loud but she wasn't too sure at the same time.

Hermione just thought it was weird for her best boy friend to have something like that, but then again, after all that had happened she felt that she should go with it. Luna took the tablet and put it on her nightstand. She then walked back out of her room with Hermione right behind her. Luna then took out the items and handed some to her brown haired friend. The two walked back into the living room. What they saw didn't really surprise them. Ron was in a chair sound asleep, Neville was next to the window in a loveseat and also had fallen sleep. The female redhead was struggling to stay awake. The blonde and the brown-haired girls smiled a little at one another, and they, too, were feeling sleepy.

No one could really blame them, they had just gotten done fighting with one another, but now their anger seemed to have passed, or they hoped it had anyways. The two girls put blankets and pillows for the three young men, and then Luna told them that they could use the guest room, if they would like. The redhead just nodded and followed Luna and Hermione back upstairs. It was the last door on the right. Hermione and Ginny said goodnight and that they were somewhat sorry about the fight. Luna just nodded and closed the door to the room and went her own. She changed into her pjs, and fell asleep very quickly.

Before the sun started to rise, Harry started to wake up. He slowly opened his eyes and found his glasses, and put them on. He glanced around and saw Neville and Ron sleeping.

"Wait, shouldn't I be at Luna's?" he asked himself, a little confused.

Just then his head started to throb. He moved his hand to his head. He closed his eyes and everything started to come back to him.

**Flashback**

_As Luna laid his body into a bed, his mind and soul were elsewhere, well in a way. He glanced around and found that he was in a cave. It was very pretty in a weird way. Where was he? He glanced around and saw a reflection in the black around him, like light was hitting water and springing onto the wall of the cave. He tried to get up, but felt overwhelming pain. It was like he was on fire and it hurt like hell to even move._

_"What have I gotten myself in to this time?" he stated and coughed up blood._

_"OK!, mental note, do not talk out loud!" he yelled in his head._

_He tired to get up again, gritting his teeth at the pain that going through this body._

_"Man, I can barely move. I know that Darkness Rose thing told me that I would be in a lot of pain so we can bond, but this ridiculous._

_The next thing that he heard was footsteps. Then they stopped. He then felt something softly put their hand on his head._

_"You will change Harry. It's alright, she will be with you," stated a soft and kind voice._

_"What?" was all he could think._

_"Harry, your blonde friend is in trouble right now, please go to her," stated the kind voice._

_"Luna!? He screamed._

_"Go to her," the voice calmly repeated to him, removing its hand from him._

_Harry, using all his mind power, tried to get up, but couldn't. It felt like his whole body was on fire._

_"Man, Luna is in trouble and I can't even lift a finger to help her," he yelled at himself._

_"I wish it wasn't so damn hot…" he mumbled, and just as he said it, he felt a nice cool breeze._

_"That feels nice, a nice cool breeze… a breeze?" he asked himself. He then slowly opened his eyes. Here in the dark mist was his owl, flapping her wings at him to cool him down._

_"Hed..wig?" he ask slowly._

_His owl hooted happily, but was getting tired, and Harry could see it._

_"Stop Hedwig—you will hurt yourself," he tried to tell her but he coughed up blood._

_The snowy owl was as stubborn as her master was, and kept trying to cool him off so that he would feel better. Harry had tears in his eyes now. He felt grateful to her. He then saw that she was about to fall to the floor._

"_No!" he yelled but no sound came out. He threw himself at her and caught her. They both landed on the floor, with him holding her gently as to not hurt her._

_"No more, Hedwig, no more," he stated very softly to himself._

_Then it happened, he felt a calm but powerful wave wash over him._

_He slowly got up, holding his pet with love and care._

_"Thank you, Hedwig, thank you," he told her as he walked to the window and looked out. What he saw didn't make him very happy. Ginny and Hermione were fighting Luna, and it didn't look good for Luna._

_"This has to stop," he told himself. He closed his eyes and a white glow surrounded him. He then disappeared and stopped them._

**End flashback**

Harry reopened his eyes and looked around for his owl. He saw a basket and saw her resting in it. He smiled and knew that she would be alright. Then he remembered Luna. He glanced around and couldn't find her. All he could see were the boys. He then started to search around the house. He came to the guest room and saw Hermione and Ginny sleeping nicely. He closed the door quietly, and then went to the next room and opened the door and glanced inside and saw what he thought was a beautiful angel. The sunlight was making Luna's whitish blond hair sparkle. He finally shook his head. He then reclosed the door and left her to sleep.

He then walked downstairs again and out the front door and just watched the sunrise.

"Harry?" asked a voice next to him.

He turned and saw Luna just watching him. She was holding a blanket around her and smiled at him a little. He returned her smile as well.

"Thank you, Luna," he told her.

"Why?" she asked not sounding like herself even if it was calm.

He saw something in her eyes that he could quite place. He walked closer to her and looked her right in the eye.

"Because I knew—out of all my friends—that I could count on _you_ to not try to stop what was happening to me, and it felt right," he told her truth and he meant it. She then smiled at him and glanced at the sunrise. He, too, did the same. As the two watched the sunrise they both a felt at home and that they would all be alright.

_"I have my friends with me, and this new power, and hopefully I can understand in time what I'm feeling right now," _he told himself.

_"Indeed Harry, I too feel the same," _came a deeper voice on his right side. He glanced to his side and saw a spirit next to him.

**Next Time: Harry meets the soul of the Darkness Rose, and finds out what it means to fight with it. Harry then gives his friends the choose, on what they would like to do, in chapter four "****TeamWork"**


End file.
